


soft to the touch

by mozartspiano



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartspiano/pseuds/mozartspiano
Summary: A signing.





	soft to the touch

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to force this little scene into a few fics to no avail so here it is on its own :) title from kacey musgraves' _velvet elvis_.

"I think it'll be tomorrow."

"Oh," Will says. "That's soon."

"Well my parents are flying in," Auston says. He keeps his eyes down, to look at the pillowcase, because Will's eyes are a lot at the best of times. "And I don't think they'll be any problems, like. My agent already said it's kind of a done deal."

Will doesn't say anything for awhile.

"How much are they offering?" he asks, quiet like the dark around them.

"We think it'll be eleven point six," Auston says, steady. "For five."

Next to him, Will takes a long breath in and lets it out all shaky. "Wow."

His eyes are very blue and very big and a little scared when Auston looks. Auston slides his ankle along the sheets to bump into Will's. He leaves it there, hooked over Will's under the covers, and waits.

"That's a lot of money, Aus."

"I know." Will's toes brush against his shin. "I'm taking you guys out for dinner, after. Order the steak and lobster, if you want."

"You should spend time with your family."

"You are family."

Auston's hands are under the pillow but he can still feel them shaking. This feels bigger than asking Will to be his boyfriend, bigger than flying out to meet each other's parents and moving in together.

"What does your mom say?" Will asks. His breath is coming warm and even, filling up the space between them.

"She just wants me to be happy."

"And you are?"

"Yeah, Will," Auston says. "I'm really happy."

Their apartment is too new to creak in the silence of the night. Auston lets himself think about a big house in the Annex with hardwood floors and a backyard for a dog and Will, in the kitchen, hair gold in the afternoon sun, his laughter in every room.

Will says, "Five years," soft.

"Yeah," Auston says. He swallows. "Think you'll get sick of me?"

Will's smile is a flash of white in the dark and blinds as he moves closer, as his mouth meets Auston's, as he presses their knees together, their arms, the inside of Will's thigh against the outside of Auston's.


End file.
